


Sharpen

by Nutbrain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit and Jager bickering, Fluff, M/M, Sketching, but they're also cute, these two are cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbrain/pseuds/Nutbrain
Summary: Short fics for a trade with Kiki!Kapkan sharpens his knives while Glaz practices his craft (Chapter 1)Bandit wants to play videogame, but it's cutting into someone else's TV time (Chapter 2)
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Sharpen (Kapkan/Glaz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> A short fic as a trade with Kiki! Kapkan sharpens his knives while Glaz practices his craft

Kapkan sat, leaning forward on an old stool, running one of his many knives across whetstone, the blade making harsh sounds as it moved. Whenever he stopped to wipe off his blade and rewet his tools, he could hear the quiet sound of pencil scratching at paper. Kapkan’s eye flicked over briefly, eyeing the man nestled in the corner of his room. Glaz was watching him, eyes peaking above his sketchbook, only to look pack to his work when Kapkan made eye contact. 

This routine had been going on for almost an hour, and it was making Kapkan self conscious. He’d talked to his boyfriend about his sharp gaze, how naked it made him feel when Glaz stared at him with such intensity. He found himself subconsciously flexing his muscles, taking more measured movements; putting on a show for the other man. When he finished one knife, he moved on to the next, taking his time in in order to give Glaz the model he needed.

“Are any of those sharpened yet?” Glaz asked after a while longer, voiced amused. The sudden sound caused Kapkan to tense briefly. A small smile pulled at the other’s lips.

“Handful are done. Why? Bored?” Kapkan quirked an eyebrow suggestively at which Glaz snorted and shook his head.

“Lead broke on shading pencil.” He responded, waving the object in question before leaning forward to grab the hilt of the knife Kapkan was offering. Wood curls drifted to the floor, something to be dealt with later. A few more quick strokes with the blade and his pencil was sharpened to his satisfaction. 

“Very sharp, though slower today.” Glaz mused, setting the knife on the table already crowded with his art pencils.

“Figured could use good model.” Kapkan flexed, grinning as Glaz stared at the muscle that strained beneath his tight shirt.

“Oh I could use a good model, that’s for sure. Though I would hardly describe you as a model for this particular work.” Glaz flipped his sketchbook around. On it was a terrified rabbit captured in the flight of its midrun stance, fur slicked back against the wind; a sight they’d seen on a quick hunting trip this morning. With the exception of a few unrefined areas, it looked incredibly realistic.

“Looks very nice. Should hang on wall. Liven up cinderblock.” Glaz beamed at him. Rarely did Kapkan find something he deigned worthy to grace his walls, committed as he was to his Spartan lifestyle (with the exception of hunting gear and weapons). He would have to set about finding a way to protect and hang it.

“Did you think I was sketching you?” Glaz asked, continuing to add details to the piece, filling in the sections of shading he’d failed to do when his lead had broken. Kapkan made a noncommittal sound.

“Were staring. Look you get as if seeing through clothes to sketch muscles.” 

“Would love to see under clothes. Not sketching. Just enjoying gun show.” Glaz winked as Kapkan groaned, rolling his eyes. All the same, he kept the same pace, flexing his muscles every chance he got.


	2. Videogames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bandit has games to play but it's cutting into someone else's TV time. Also for Kiki

Bandit sat on the couch, furiously button mashing on the controller, bottom lip captured between his teeth in concentration. His body moved slightly as the character on the screen rolled. A can of soda sat on the table in front of him, forgotten and nearly flat.

“Are you almost done there?” A voice over his shoulder asked. Bandit was instantly reminded of the same tone his ex-girlfriend would use.

“Nope.” Bandit threw back, smirking as Jäger’s irritation increased. He knew he was cutting into the man’s documentary time, but couldn’t resist pushing his buttons.

“Dom, don’t test me. I will take your Xbox apart.”

“And then I’d short circuit the VCR so you’d have to put it back together to watch.” Bandit rolled in game again, throwing a knife at his opponent.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to solve the impasse we’re at.” Jäger responded, leaving over the back of the couch and pecking Bandit on the cheek. As the man turned to chase him, a deft fingers slid to the back of the controller, removing the back panel and swiftly plucking out one of the batteries. On screen, Bandit’s character lost the firefight as a notification that the controller was disconnected filled the screen.

Bandit glared at him even as he took the DVD Jäger held out to him. He momentarily thought about being childish and hiding it in the couch cushion he was sitting on, but decided against it. Blitz would be furious if Jäger made good on his threat and he missed his Brooklyn 99. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Jäger was snuggling up to his side as he settled back on the couch, head on his shoulder and hand searching for Bandit’s own.


End file.
